The present invention relates in general to a flat, flexible, imperforate mirror that can be conveniently carried in a credit card pocket of a man or a woman""s wallet, while providing maximum advertising space on one surface for an advertiser, maximum mirror viewing space on an opposite surface for the man or woman. The mirror is constructed as a laminated assembly of equal sized layers providing ease of manufacture all of these features increase the mirror""s commercial value.
In the past, plastic mirrors have been disclosed in the art, but none have been specifically designed to be stored in a credit card pocket to provide maximum advertising space for an advertiser, and maximum viewing space for the user of the mirror, and constructed for ease of manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,618 to Duchene discloses a layer arrangement of a mirror sheet, a mirror coating an optional waterproof layer, a layer of adhesive material, and a flat glass backing layer. Since Duchene is directed to a solar reflecting panel, Duchene would have no need for an indicia bearing area covering an entire surface of the mirror. Duchene is not sized to fit a credit card pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,372 to Tracy discloses a layer arrangement of a paint coat, a layer of copper, a silver layer, a layer of silver nitride, and a glass substrate. Not all layers are of the same size in Tracy. Tracy does not disclose an indicia bearing layer, and is not sized to fit into a credit card pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,395 to Martinez discloses a layer arrangement of a mirror film, a raised film support surface, and a layer of stamped or formed members. Martinez discloses applications for xe2x80x9cwashrooms, gyms, locker rooms etc.xe2x80x9d (col. 1, lines 13-14). Martinez does not disclose an indicia bearing area covering an entire surface of the mirror. Martinez"" device is perforated reducing the viewing and advertising area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,482 to Leach discloses a layer arrangement of an optional plastic sheet or film or cardboard protective layer, a mirror layer, a porous layer of fibrous material, and a backing layer. Leach discloses support surfaces for the mirrors as wells and the ceiling of buildings. In an environment in which the mirror is mounted to a wall or ceiling, such as in Leach, there would be no use in placing an indicia bearing layer on the backside. The layers in Leach are not equal in size, and the mirror is not sized to fit into a credit card pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,419 to Kite discloses a layer arrangement of a mirror and a base material. Kite discloses that only a portion of a surface may be used as a place for textual material such as advertising. Kite has notches and perforations in his device further reducing viewing and advertising space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,292 to McIntosh discloses a layer arrangement of non-magnetically attractive supporting surface, a layer of adhesive, a carrier strip, an adhesive coating, a magnet, an adhesive coating, and a rear surface. In McIntosh, the layers are not all equal sized. Also, in McIntosh the visible indicia is placed on a reflective surface, obstructing viewing area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,389 to Stiller discloses a layer arrangement of polyvinyl chloride, mirror, and polyvinyl chloride. Stiller does disclose that the exterior of the case is imprinted with a slogan. In Stiller, the indicia layer obstructs the reflective layer, and the indicia layer is of a different size than the reflective layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,047 to Green discloses a layer arrangement of a paper layer, a remaining paper layer, an adhesive layer, metal lamina, and a chromium plating layer. The mirror accessory of Green is designed to adhere to the back of a watch, and would serve no purpose for it to have an indicia bearing layer on the opposite side. In Green, the unreflective layer and the reflective layer are not of the same size. The layer arrangement of Green is much thicker than can fit into a credit card holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,828 to Knoll discloses a protective coating, chrome plating, and a plate. Knoll has a perforated structure reducing viewing and advertising space.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,441 to Boydston discloses a layered arrangement of a magnesium fluoride overcoating, a metallic or other reflecting film, and glass or other mirror base. Boydston does not disclose a layer or visible indicia and is not sized to fit a credit card pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,454,678 to Krueger discloses a layered arrangement of a front cover having an outer surface for the placing of a suitable advertising inscription, an intermediate supplementary, and a metallic disk. The reflector of Krueger has a hole, reducing viewing and advertising space, and the indicia layer obstructs the reflective layer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a flat, flexible, imperforate mirror, which is conveniently designed and sized to fit anywhere a credit card can be stored. At the same time it provides an unreflective surface which will provide maximum space for advertising and reflective surface that provides maximum surface for the user of the mirror, and equally sized layers to provide ease of manufacture.